


Blurring Boundaries

by aTaCo9



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Belts, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Boys in Chains, Brother/Brother Incest, Burns, Chains, Coercion, Equalist, F/M, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Violence, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Prison, Prison Sex, Prisoner of War, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Slash, Teen Angst, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aTaCo9/pseuds/aTaCo9
Summary: Bolin and Mako are captured by Equalist terrorists. This story chronicles their time in prison together. Warnings: dark & twisted; rape; noncon; incest; voyeurism; violence; beatings; underage; slash. This story is NOT for the fainthearted-you've been warned! Bolin/Mako, Mako/Bolin, Makolin, Boko. This work is meant to take place in a universe parallel (and also very similar) to the Headcanon universe.





	1. Part 1: Captured

Mako opened his eyes slowly and groaned. He felt sore all over but instantly recognized the cause of his dull ache, having felt it before. _Electricity._ This was definitely not good. 

The last thing he remembered was fighting off a mass of Equalists with Bolin. There were so many…it was impossible odds, really. The bending brothers were doing pretty well, but one of the non-benders had apparently slipped past and must have grabbed him with an electric glove. If this was the case then the worst has happened: he has been captured by the enemy. 

“Mako?” Bolin’s voice whispered from a few feet away. Mako closed his eyes again. _No. Not Bolin._ He knew he was strong enough to handle the sorts of things that might happen to him in an enemy prison: beatings, torture, even rape. But he also knew he would break completely if he watched Bolin suffer. His younger brother was always his weak spot. 

Mako tried to sit up fully and realized for the first time that he was restrained. Metal cuffs snaked around his wrists, pinning them above his head. A glance across the cell revealed that Bolin was similarly sitting—slouched, with his arms pinned above him. 

Mako took a deep breath in an attempt to remove any shakiness from his voice. “Hey bro. It’s going to be okay. I’m sure Korra will be here soon to break us out of this joint.” He tried to smile reassuringly. Being so practiced at it, comforting Bolin was easy, natural—second nature even.

Bolin opened his mouth to reply but stopped and turned his head. Voices were approaching from the hallway in front of their cells. Suddenly two male guards appeared: an older, taller one with amber eyes and a younger, squat one with green eyes. Mako noted the superficial similarity to him and his brother immediately and offhandedly wondered if it was intentional.

“Well look at this—it appears our prisoners are finally awake. Now we can finally have some fun!” The green-eyed guard’s expression was jubilant as he turned towards Bolin. “I like the looks of this chubby one: all sweetness and innocence. I can’t wait to break you in, you bending abomination!” 

_Fuck, fuck, FUCK! This cannot be happening!_ Still dazed and aching, Mako sat up as straight as possible, pulling his arms forward and testing the strength of his restraints.

“Oh hello there, big brother,” the guard continued, glancing his way at the sound of his shifting chains. “Sadly for you I don’t think you’re going to enjoy our little show very much. I think we’ll start by sampling his mouth…then maybe that hot ass. Of course, we shouldn’t just think of ourselves. Your brother MUST get some pleasure out of this too.”

Mako looked over at Bolin whose eyes were growing wider and wider as the guard continued. Bolin’s mouth dropped open and he glanced up, meeting his brother’s gaze. Apparently embarrassed to the point of speechlessness, the earthbender looked away, an attractive blush coloring his cheeks. Both guards were looking at him now as if he were a rare slab of meat.

Mako felt a seething rage fill him and he rattled his chains without thinking, attracting the attention of both guards.

“No! No…please…” Mako struggled against his restraints, trying to think of something he could say to deter the guards’ intentions. He spoke again, practically yelling now, saying the first thing that popped into his head. “You don’t want to do this to him. He’s not of age! He’s only sixteen!” Desperate panic filled his voice. 

The younger guard looked incredulous before breaking into a peal of cruel laughter. But the older hesitated, a look of uncertainty on his face. Mako addressed him when he next spoke.

“Please don’t do this to him—he’s just a child! It’s not just cruel, but it’s…wrong. Take me instead. If you do, I swear that I will do anything you want. I will be…cooperative…” His voice trailed off as the amber-eyed guard’s look of uncertainty turned into a predatory glaze. 

“Oh will you now?” He purred, looking Mako up and down. Mako closed his eyes, sickened by the words he had just spoken. “You won’t resist…no matter what?”

“MAKO, NO!” Bolin interrupted. “PLEASE don’t do this!”

“I have to, Bo.” Mako said, quieter this time. “I won’t resist. You have my word.”

The older guard smiled cruelly and opened the gate. He approached Mako, unhooking his restraints and grabbing his wrist cuffs. The younger guard went straight to Bolin who was struggling wildly against his restraints and swearing profusely at the guards.

“None of that now. Open wide,” the younger guard said. “Otherwise we’ll have to punish your brother for your dirty mouth.” Bolin instantly stopped struggling and opened his mouth, allowing the guard to tie a piece of cloth around him in a cruel mockery of gentleness. The guard began to stroke his cheek suggestively and Bolin, unable now to voice his complaints, shut his eyes.

Mako felt red-hot rage course through him once again. He took a deep breath, quelling his urge to bend. _Think. This isn’t the time for violence._

“I thought I would be enough for you, but I see that’s not the case,” he addressed the younger guard, trying to put a hint of suggestiveness into his words. The young earthbender was trembling at the guard’s touch, now stroking up and down his neck, and had scooted back into the wall as far as he could. 

The guard turned his gaze to Mako and started towards his side of the cell. _Thank the spirits._ Bolin opened his eyes and shouted something into his gag, but it was not audible. 

“Stand up,” the younger guard ordered. In a flash he had undone Mako’s restraints and had redone them so that he was attached to a metal hook hanging from the ceiling, his arms stretched above his head. The green-eyed guard produced a knife and Mako felt a sudden jolt of fear. The guard began cutting away Mako’s shirt roughly.

“Stand still,” the guard said, snickering. “We wouldn’t want there to be any accidents, now would we?” 

His shirt in tatters, the guards easily peeled it off before starting on his pants. Mako looked from them to his brother, who was watching him with an expression that combined both terror and horror. _I’m sorry, Bolin,_ Mako thought and closed his eyes once more before the last shreds of his clothing fell off. 

A sound of a metal belt clasp being undone and sliding out of one of the guard’s pants caused Mako to jump. Not an unexpected sound, but definitely not a comforting one. Mako heard Bolin’s muffled shouts, which was all the warning he received before he felt a sudden, sharp slap to his back. 

Mako gasped, unprepared. The belt slapped down onto his back again, and another jolt of pain went through him. Again and again the belt fell as Mako bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out. Ten, twenty, thirty, forty lashes, and the pace remained just as fast as it had at the beginning. The guards began aiming at especially painful places: the sides of his ribs, spots where he had already been hit, and the soft crease between his thighs and butt, clearly trying to solicit a reaction. Finally, defeated, Mako let his cries sound, wishing, praying that the beating would stop.

Eventually it did. Mako, incredibly relieved, heard the sound of his chains being lowered and felt a hand push him to his knees. Mako opened his eyes and glanced at Bolin, who had tears silently streaming down his cheeks. _Definitely not good._

The older guard took something out of his pocket. “Open your mouth,” he instructed and Mako complied. Mako felt a cold and metallic object being inserted, and tried to close his mouth. The thing—some sort of metallic ring—had stretched his jaw uncomfortably, leaving Mako no choice but to keep his mouth wide.

“There now, it would be such a shame for you to accidently nip one of us while we used that tight mouth of yours,” the younger guard said in a parody of sweetness. “This ring gag will prevent anything like that from happening.” 

Mako saw the guard approach his face, the man’s hard cock already freed from his pants. Sickened, Mako closed his eyes as the guard tilted his head upwards and shoved his dick inside his mouth.

Mako opened his eyes, alarmed and gagging on the guard’s cock. The ring gag and his bound arms allowed him no purchase and he could not stop the guard from shoving his cock all the way down his throat. Mako felt a rush of panic as he gasped for air until the man pulled out, only to ferociously push in again almost immediately. 

The guard pumped his hips back and forth, impaling himself deep into Mako’s mouth and throat. Bolin had stopped crying and was looking at Mako with a terrible expression of pity. Mako shut his eyes, resigned to the fact that _this was happening right now and there was nothing he could do to make it stop._

With a shudder the guard poured his semen down Mako’s throat. Coughing and sputtering, the firebender choked again before the guard pulled out leisurely. Mako tried to swallow all of it so that Bolin wouldn’t have to see that, but cum leaked out of the sides of his mouth anyway. Mako looked at Bolin again, who was now sobbing silently once more. 

The older guard removed Mako’s chains from the ceiling and attached his cuffed hands so that he was facing the wall opposite Bolin, bent over nearly in half. 

“On your hands and knees, bender,” the guard said roughly, shoving Mako down. Mako complied, his already sore knees protesting as he assumed the demanded position.

Thankful that he no longer forced to watch the expression on his younger brother’s face, Mako could not suppress a gasp of horror as the elder guard shoved two slickened fingers roughly inside of him. They must have been carrying some sort of lubricant for exactly this purpose because the entrance was quick and smooth. A third and then a fourth finger quickly joined in, stretching him uncomfortably. 

Mako only had a moment to feel relief before the guard entered him in one swift motion. The firebender stifled a whimper of pain— _it hurt, damnit_ —but he had to stay strong and brave. Any sounds of distress would make Bolin feel even worse. The guard started to pump slowly, back and forth, moaning appreciatively at the tightness.

The green-eyed guard moved to Mako’s side and began to suggestively stroke his chest, slowly moving downwards. And damnit to hell—Mako could feel his body start to respond after a few minutes of his ministrations. Feeling betrayed by his body’s reactions, he gasped as the younger guard grabbed his dick, half horrified and half wanting him to continue.

The elder guard continued to pump into him and the younger continued to stroke him, and eventually Mako was rock hard and dripping. After a few more minutes the burning sensation in his rear was replaced by a much more pleasant feeling. This time Mako held back sounds of pleasure, but he couldn’t help but gasp as he was brought closer to the edge. 

Completely incongruous with his situation, a sudden wave of pleasure alerted Mako that he was about to come. Moaning as quietly as he could, his cock spurted as the green-eyed guard above him pumped even harder. A few minutes later the elder guard was moaning as well and the pumping behind him finally stopped. 

The younger guard moved to Bolin and issued a series of striking jabs, chi blocking him, before moving back to Mako and performing the same act. Both brothers were then unchained from the walls, Bolin still gagged and clothed and Mako naked and dripping with cum. 

“Have a nice night, boys,” the younger guard said, throwing a dirty looking blanket into the cell as he locked the doors. 

After a few moments, feeling incredibly sore and stiff, Mako crawled over to Bolin who had taken off his gag and had tears silently streaming down his face. 

“I…I’m sorry…” he started, but Bolin cut him off.

“No! Mako…please. I…can’t. Just please…sleep?” Bolin asked, his voice trembling. 

Mako nodded and moved to lay himself down on an old, filthy looking cot that was pushed against the backside of the cell. Bolin joined him and rested his head on his older brother’s shoulders, tucking under his arm and huddling around the firebender’s body as if for warmth, just like when they were kids. Exhausted and emotionally drained, Mako pulled the blanket over them and wrapped his arms around his younger brother tightly.


	2. Part 2: Torture

It was a full day before the cruel guards approached them again. Other guards had been by, briefly dropping off food and water and replacing the makeshift bucket that currently served as their lavatory, but no one had approached the brothers or had demanded anything from them. 

When they did appear they wore hard expressions and terrifying smiles. _Fuck,_ thought Mako. _Could this possibly get any worse?_

Without preamble, the green-eyed guard started speaking. “We’ve been thinking about the…problem…with the earthbender.” Both guards shifted their gaze to Bolin, who had an expression of terror on his face and was slowly backing up. “We’ve decided that…despite his current state…we would like to see him thoroughly fucked.”

Mako felt a pit of dread form in his stomach. _Keep a cool head. Maybe I can reason with them again._

“Listen, you don’t need to do that. I’ve already promised to do anything you want,” Mako emphasized the word _anything_. Mako continued, “He’s just a kid. Please, please don’t hurt him.”

“Oh, don’t worry—we’re not going to. YOU are,” the guard replied. 

“What? What do you…oh no…” the horror of realization dawned on Mako. “No…please…no…” he finished lamely. 

“Well, it’s your choice. Personally, I’d be delighted to sample your brother’s finer assets. I can guarantee, though, that he won’t like it very much when we tear him open. Really, we’ve granting you a great favor here. If you do it you might be a bit more…gentler.”

Mako closed his eyes in panic. He knew he was being manipulated but he could also see the logic in the guard’s words. If he didn’t fuck Bolin the guards would tear him apart. Even though the thought of hurting his brother…having sex with him…disgusted Mako, he knew he could be gentle and could see that his brother enjoyed it in a way that the guards certainly wouldn’t. 

“Fine.” Mako’s voice was barely above a whisper. He turned around to face his younger brother. To his surprise Bolin was staring straight at him, mouth closed and eyes meeting his. Mako approached him, slowly and cautiously, the way one might come upon an injured wolfbat trapped indoors. 

Bolin held his brother’s gaze as he approached. He opened his arms, enveloping Mako in a chaste embrace. Bolin leaned in to whisper directly into Mako’s ear.

“It’s okay,” he whispered, so quietly that Mako could barely make it out. Certainly the guards wouldn’t hear him. “I’m glad it’s you. I…I’d much rather it be you. Please Mako, do this for me?”

And this was the worst torture yet. His own brother was trying to comfort him—giving him permission to rape him, even begging him to do it. _This is SO fucked up._

Mako swallowed his nausea before he leaned in and gently kissed his brother on the cheek, almost shyly. “Just relax, Bo,” he whispered against his brother’s skin. “Try to relax, please. It will be better for you if you do.” 

Mako kissed down the side of the earthbender’s jaw before placing a single prudish kiss on his lips. Pulling back to give him a moment, Mako gently kissed his lips again, this time slightly parting his mouth. Again and again Mako moved his lips, gently, sweetly, until Bolin responded in kind by opening his mouth. And this shouldn’t have felt as pleasant as it did…it was wrong, dirty…but Mako couldn’t help the flutter of excitement that surged through him when Bolin’s tongue met his for the first time. They continued on, Mako kissing Bolin almost reverently for several more minutes.

“Alright, enough of that,” the green-eyed guard huffed impatiently from outside their cell. “Get to some touching, firebender. And I want to see cocksucking too.”

Bolin’s eyes opened and he instantly stiffened under Mako’s caresses. Cursing the guards silently, Mako again whispered at his brother to _relax, just please relax_ before kissing down the sides of his neck. Memories flooded him as he brushed against Bolin’s collarbone with his mouth:

_He was eight and Bolin was six and they had been evicted from their home just three nights before. Bolin was lying on a park bench and Mako was on his knees in the grass, trying to get him to settle down and go to sleep. Mako had covered him with their blanket and was playing the game their late mother had reserved for Bolin at bedtime. She called it “Kiss the baby!” and it involved naming body parts and pressing her lips to them chastely. Cheek…kiss…chin…kiss…shoulder…kiss…elbow…kiss…knee…_

With a start Mako forced himself back to the present. Pushing the memory aside, the firebender reached to undo his younger brother’s sash before carefully peeling away his outer shirt. As Mako tugged his brother’s undershirt above his head, memories of taking care of Bolin—dressing and undressing him as a young child—once again filled his mind. Mako tried to suppress a shudder as his stomach twisted into a knot. Breathing deeply and mastering himself, Mako stroked up and down Bolin’s now bare chest gently, while kissing along his upper ribs. After a few more minutes of tender ministrations Mako began to kiss down the center of his chest, gradually moving lower and lower. 

Bolin stiffened and opened his eyes, gasping, just as Mako reached his abdomen. “Mako…" he whimpered, pushing feebly at the firebender’s face. Nauseated and hating himself, Mako ignored his brother’s cry and removed the earthbender’s hand from his cheek. He opened his fly and tugged down his pants, quickly moving his mouth so as to gently brush the tips of his lips against his brother’s still-covered penis. Before he lost his nerve, Mako pulled down his shorts. Bolin was half-hard already, and it didn’t take long to stroke him to his full length with the palms of his hands. 

Mako closed his eyes again and gently licked around the rim of his brother’s dick. He tasted like soap and muskiness and something vaguely earthy, like a mixture of fresh-cut grass and warm dirt. Mako licked up and down the shaft a few times on the underside, and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breathe from his brother. Mako put his brother’s dick fully into his mouth before beginning to bob his head up and down _slowly, gently, not hurting, just making Bolin feel good._

And again, he shouldn’t be enjoying this but damnit, those gasps and soft whimpers that Bolin was making were shooting little jolts of pleasure straight into his stomach and groin. As Mako continued to gently pleasure the earthbender, he felt himself hardening. _What is WRONG with me?_ he wondered, mouth full of dick. But he couldn’t help but think all sorts of inappropriate thoughts: _if this was Bolin’s first time, if it felt as good as he was making it seem, and what he could do to make it even more enjoyable._

Mako continued his ministrations for several more minutes until the green-eyed guard interrupted once more. “Enough. We can all see what dirty whores you two are. You both look so…practiced…I wouldn’t be surprised if you do this all the time.” The guard smirked at the two brothers, and tossed a bottle to the floor of their cell. “Now fuck him.” 

The curtness and cruelty of the guard’s words washed over the young firebender. Mako released Bolin’s penis and stood up, moving back to his face. Mako kissed gently along his brother’s cheek as he lowered him down onto the mat where they had slept last night. His penis hard and leaking, Bolin didn’t look nearly as hesitant as he had before Mako had started blowing him. 

Mako took a bottle the guard had thrown at him and opened it. He coated his fingers liberally with the sweet-smelling oil, before rubbing it onto his penis. _Oh my, that does feel nice._ On impulse he stroked his oily hand over Bolin’s rock-hard dick, earning a moan from the reclining earthbender. 

Gently, lovingly, Mako brushed one finger against his brother’s entrance before pushing inside. Determined not to hurt Bolin, Mako stroked in and out of him for a full minute before adding a second finger. Wiggling his fingers towards the ceiling, Mako felt something hard and pea-shaped, and Bolin gasped. _His prostate,_ Mako thought, rubbing it again. This time Bolin moaned louder and Mako once again felt a jolt of arousal at the sound. 

Mako added more oil before pushing in a third and then a fourth finger. Each time he added more width he was sure to rub Bolin’s prostate, eliciting gasps and moans. Finally he could delay no longer. Mako again coated his dick liberally with oil before positioning himself. Mako kissed Bolin sweetly, brushing his mouth over his brother’s lips and meeting his tongue, as he pushed inside. 

Bolin gasped into his mouth and whimpered softly. Mako stilled, allowing the teenage earthbender time to adjust, pulling back to look at his brother’s face. Bolin felt the movement and opened his eyes, meeting his gaze. A stream of emotions played across Bolin’s features in short succession…fear…pain…arousal…guilt…and something else. _Love?_ He had always been so easy to read, so expressive. 

Mako gently pulled out of his younger brother before pushing back in slowly. The pleasurable feeling was already threatening to overwhelm him, and they had just started. 

“That’s it, Bo,” Mako gasped out, pushing into his brother again. “You’re doing so well.” 

In response Bolin let out a louder moan. Knowing he wasn’t going to last long, Mako reached down to grasp his brother’s dick. Mako grabbed it tightly, noticing that it was still slick from the oil, and began stroking.

After a more few minutes of slow gyrations, Mako could feel his impending release. He speed up his stroking of Bolin, hoping to bring him some amount of pleasure from this violation. After a minute Bolin gasped and released a strangled sound as he shot a load of white-hot semen.

One, two, three more strokes were all it took. He knew it was fucked up, but as Mako let loose an amazingly intense orgasm, he couldn’t ever recall having enjoyed a lover quite as much as he had Bolin. 

When it was over, Mako turned to look at the guards who were wearing identical smirks. 

“Thanks for the show, benders,” the green-eyed guard spat, before walking away, the elder guard on his heels. 

Mako looked down at his brother, suddenly and painfully aware that he was still inside of him. Blushing, Mako pulled out slowly, carefully angling himself to cause a minimum amount of friction. 

Bolin had his eyes closed again and wore a completely neutral expression. Mako’s stomach dropped at the sight. 

“Bo…I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. Are you okay?” Mako asked hesitatingly, rolling off of him and onto his side. 

Though he kept his eyes closed, Bolin’s voice came out surprisingly steady after just a moment’s pause. “Yes, Mako. It’s fine…I’m fine. You did what you had to do…just like you always have. I’m glad it was you and not them. You actually made it feel…kind of nice. Are you okay?” Bolin opened his eyes at the last question, meeting Mako’s. 

“Yes, of course,” replied Mako. _I’m not the one who was just raped._ When Bolin didn’t reply Mako lay back on the cot, conscientiously leaving a few inches between them.

To his surprise Bolin immediately rolled over and curled against him, pushing Mako back and lifting his arm so that he could rest his head on his brother’s shoulder. A fierce feeling of protectiveness filled Mako as he curled his arm around his younger brother, hugging him tightly against his chest.


	3. Part 3: Forced

Mako was raped again and again. Every time he heard the jangle of the guard’s walk outside of their cell a pit of dread formed in his stomach. _What would it be today? A beating? Blowjob? Rape? All three?_ Or would they force him to copulate with Bolin while they watched and taunted them?

The young firebender was getting to know all sorts of things about the guards that he wished he could forget, such as how close to orgasm they were based on their movements and sounds, their personal kinks and fetishes, and exactly how to bring them off with his mouth. The older guard was more direct, preferring to cum from fucking Mako doggie style, hard, while he was gasping and moaning. The green-eyed guard was much more sadistic and often thought of new ways to torture him. He preferred to cum from slow paced blowjobs while Mako was restrained in uncomfortable positions. 

They did awful things to Mako almost every day. He was beaten with various implements—belts, whips, paddles—usually while tied down. On several occasions the guards took turns burning him after he had been chi blocked. They seemed to find it especially amusing to elicit Mako’s screams in this manner, probably because of his bending proclivity. The green-eyed guard also invented a pastime that he referred to as “Firebender Pincushion.” This involved poking Mako all over his naked body with tiny, sharp pins in cruel patterns. Mako absolutely hated it and felt horrible dread every time he saw the box of pins clutched in the guard’s hand. 

But the worst, the absolute worst was when they made him fuck Bolin. They never beat Bolin or tortured him— _thank the fucking spirits that was reserved for Mako_ —but they often forced Mako to go down on or have sex with the young earthbender while they jeered. The guards always dictated the pace and activities, and inevitably wanted Mako to fuck him too soon—before Bolin was fully stretched and prepared. 

And perhaps the most horrible thing was that Bolin didn’t seem to blame him. When they were alone at night, huddled together under their dirty blanket, Bolin would whisper sweet things in his ear. Things like _it’s not your fault_ and _you’re just doing what you have to_ and _I don’t mind, Mako, really._ And Mako suspected that that last statement was becoming true, that Bolin really didn’t mind anymore. He frequently caught his brother looking at him with a strange expression on his face after he had been with the guards. Was that jealousy playing across his features? 

The teenage firebender began to have extremely vivid dreams centered on his and his brother’s troubled past. Sometimes these dreams turned into unrealistic nightmares, but for the most part they were simply recollections of bad things that had actually happened, situations that his current plight reminded him of. 

_He was nine and Bolin was seven and they had been living in an old, derelict building for almost three months. It was freezing cold outside, snowing and gusting, and Bolin was sobbing with fright and hunger. Mako was trying to keep focused on the fire he was generating so that they wouldn’t freeze to death, but he was so incredibly tired, his arm hurt from the constant bending, and all he wanted to do was sleep. Bolin just wouldn’t stop crying and whining, it was MakoMakoMakoMako constantly. Mako turned and bellowed at him to SHUT THE FUCK UP, using the grown-up swear for the first time, and two involuntary fireballs burst from his hands. He doubted he would ever forget Bolin’s expression of terror as he immediately shut his mouth and scooted backwards as fast as he little legs would allow…_

_He was thirteen, almost fourteen, and Bolin had just turned twelve. He had been out taking bets for the Triple Threats, and he just couldn’t bring himself to let Bolin accompany him—not yet because he was too young, even though he had only been ten when he had started this line of work. It was the end of the night when Mako found himself cornered in a dark ally by a posse of rival gang members. He fought valiantly, but they easily outmaneuvered him, grabbing and pinning him. Two of them held his arms out from his sides while one of the bigger ones hit and punched him over and over and over again, his face, his chest, and his stomach. When it was over he just lay in the street and wished for unconsciousness, or better yet death; but then he remembered that Bolin was at home, hungry and probably frightened that he hadn’t yet returned. In agony he had dragged himself back to his brother but there was blood everywhere and when Bolin saw him he screamed…_

_He was fifteen and Bolin was thirteen, and his brother’s jerking movements had woken him up. Mako opened his eyes, about to ask if something was wrong, but suddenly Bolin was moaning and Mako realized what was happening. Blushing furiously, he shut his eyes again but he couldn’t move away without Bolin realizing he was awake. With a cry Bolin came and Mako felt absolutely mortified; he didn’t think he’d ever be able to look his little brother in the eye again. It seemed to take forever for him to clean up, and Mako had to call upon all of his restraint and self-discipline to not to pull away when Bolin pressed himself against his back…_

Mako awoke with a start from that last dream, his heart racing and his breathing unsteady. Bolin was laying on his side and was tightly pressed against his back, his upper leg extending slightly over Mako’s, positioned exactly as the thirteen-year-old version of himself had been in his dream. Mako blushed as he realized that both of them were both sporting rather obvious erections. The firebender gently pulled away, managing to put a few inches of distance between them without waking his brother. Swallowing loudly, it took him a long time to fall back asleep.

 

 

They must have been captured for at least two weeks when the green-eyed guard visited them with a new partner. Mako was instantly alert at the change. The two armored men walked over to him and issued a series of chi-blocking jabs, before restraining him against the fall wall. Bolin was similarly chi blocked but was chained to the hook in the middle of the ceiling, his bound arms raised far above his head as he strained upwards. 

The green-eyed guard took out a piece of dark cloth and tied it around Mako’s mouth, effectively silencing him, and Mako felt a pool of dread form in his stomach. He knew this guard, his fetishes. The green-eyed guard much preferred an ungagged Mako, as he always grew more aroused at Mako’s cries and screams, the _sick, fucking bastard._ Mako knew from personal experience that the fastest way to make him cum was to allow small whimpers to escape while choking on his dick. 

His worst fear was confirmed when the guards moved over to Bolin. Mako struggled wildly and screamed over and over and over as the guards began to paw at him. Bolin didn’t say anything as the guards felt him up, cut away his clothes, and began to stroke his bare cock. The earthbender didn’t look at Mako, but instead focused his gaze straight ahead, the neutral expression that Mako hated plastered unwaveringly upon his features. 

Only a sharp intake of breath indicated that he had even noticed when the green-eyed guard had entered him, and he didn’t even blink when the other guard started to stroke his cock roughly. And this was the absolute worst moment of Mako’s life; he had failed Bolin, failed to protect him, and he was being brutally raped right in front of him. Mako sobbed silently and shouted ineffectively until his throat was raw, and the guard pushed into his little brother over and over and over again and never had Mako fucking hated anyone this much before.

When it was over the guard was smart enough to threaten to take it out on Bolin if Mako touched him before undoing his restraints. Mako ignored his intense desire to fucking murder the guard and instead crossed the room, enveloping his younger brother in a tight hug. Bolin put his arms around him, but made no sound or other indication that anything unusual had just happened. 

“Bo?” Mako whispered, silent tears streaming from his eyes after the guards had left. 

More silence. Finally Bolin responded, “I don’t want to talk about it, Mako.”

Mako felt his heart break into a million pieces and cursed the guard with his entire being.


	4. Part 4: Confused

It had been three days since the guards had last visited. In that time, the brothers were fed and watered, their bucket was emptied, and they were given a slightly cleaner blanket. For three days and three nights the brothers huddled together, whispering, making up games, telling stories, and sleeping pressed against one another on the hard cot. 

In the middle of the night after the third day, Mako awoke to a hand stroking up and down his chest. Half asleep, he leaned into the touch. Lips ghosted over his, and Mako blinked sleepily…

…only to meet a pair of startlingly green eyes directly in front of him.

Fully awake now, Mako gasped and sat up onto his elbows. “Bo?” he asked groggily. “What…what are you doing?” To his surprise, Bolin leaned forward and kissed him again.

“Bolin…no!” Mako pulled back and cried out more forcefully than he meant to, pushing at Bolin’s chest. Bolin opened his eyes, a hurt expression shadowing his features. “Bo. You don’t want this, with me. It’s not right. You’re just confused right now.”

Bolin’s forehead creased as anger overtook his expression. “Mako, please! I do. I do want this…with you. Please, please Mako! It’s been days. I can’t…do this anymore. You have to trust me; this IS what I want.”

His last words hung in the air, echoing in Mako’s mind. _What I want, what I want; you have to trust me…_ Mako closed his eyes, thinking. He couldn’t stand to hurt his brother, even if it was the right thing to do. _And what does it matter, anyway? We’ve already done it, at least a dozen times. There’s nothing we don’t know about each other, anymore. I should give him the comfort he needs._

And it always came back to that, didn’t it? Mako would take care of his younger brother, providing for and protecting him no matter what. He would support Bolin in any capacity if it were in his power to do so, putting his brother’s needs and wants above his own comfort and well-being. 

_Repercussions be damned._ Making up his mind with a sigh, Mako leaned forward and closed the distance between them. He reached his hand up and stroked Bolin’s cheek before kissing him chastely. Bolin gasped into his mouth and Mako could feel the shadow of his smile as he pushed him back against the cot. 

And Mako was struck again by the feeling of rightness. It shouldn’t feel so good—his own brother shouldn’t cause these feelings—but he did. Their tongues danced in perfect harmony as Mako began to stroke up and down the earthbender’s bare chest. Bolin was leading now, kissing down Mako’s chest and—this was new—licking leisurely down his abdomen. 

“You…you don’t have to do that, Bo.” Mako gasped out, attempting to sit up. The earthbender looked up, green eyes flashing, and easily pushed him back down with one strong arm. As his brother took him into his warm, wet mouth, Mako leaned his head back and closed his eyes, sighing in contentment. 

It felt absolutely wonderful. He hadn’t had this done to him in so long; sex now was mostly _fear and pain and suffering,_ but this—this was amazing. There was licking and sucking and a slight ghosting of teeth, a combination that was leaving the firebender breathless and gasping. Mako spared a passing thought to where Bolin had learned to use his tongue like that, and with a jolt of unease realized it was probably from himself. 

After a few more minutes of careful ministrations Bolin pulled off of him, letting the head of Mako’s dick tumble out of his mouth with a popping sound. Bolin reached over to the collection of half-filled bottles of lubricants the brothers had accumulated over the last few weeks and grabbed one. He met Mako’s eyes and started to twist off the lid, silently asking for permission.

And it didn’t entirely surprise Mako that his brother wanted this. For weeks now, Bolin had been bound and raped—repeatedly forced, again and again. He had only come from Mako’s hand or—once by accident—his mouth. And of course, one time from the green-eyed guard’s touch, that fucking bastard. And even though Mako had done his best to make the repeated violations feel good, he couldn’t forget that it was still rape. Bolin needed to gain back some element of control, and being the one in charge for once would certainly help. 

Mako swallowed his hesitancy and met the earthbender’s eyes, nodding his silent acquiescence. 

Once permission had been granted, Bolin seemed to feel no doubt. The earthbender slicked his fingers and began to probe his brother gently. Childlike and eager and _so Bolin_ now, an expression of wonder crossed his face when he first struck Mako’s prostate. Bolin noticed Mako’s gasp and began to stroke against it repeatedly, adding another finger and then another, as Mako clenched his jaw and bit his lip to keep from crying out. 

Slicking himself, Bolin crawled on top of his brother and slid into him slowly. “Oh! That’s…oh…spirits…that’s why you always sound…th…the way you do…” Bolin gasped out between strokes, his words a jumble and his tone a blend of awe and pleasure.

And Mako wasn’t prepared to feel the emotions coursing through him at Bolin’s gasps, cries, and movements. A rush of endearment for the brother he had raised…satisfaction that he was the one giving him this experience…immediate guilt at that satisfaction…and, above all, a pleasurable physical sensation that was growing more and more intense by the second. 

Mako opened his eyes and studied his brother’s rapturous expression. His trusting, unfeigned countenance looked somehow…sweet…almost innocent in a way. Mako knew the illusion of his innocence wasn’t real—after all, he had seen to that himself, not to mention his rape by the guard—but he somehow felt that Bolin would always contain an element of pureness that he couldn’t quite name or describe. 

Not trusting Bolin’s capacity to multitask, Mako reached down to stroke his dick. Gasping at the increased sensation, he felt his pleasure build. Everything felt right…there was no hurting, no berating, and no pain. _This is how it’s supposed to be,_ thought Mako, and with a cry he came, spurting up his bare chest. 

Bolin only lasted a few more strokes. Moaning euphorically into his brother’s ear, Bolin spurted over and over again. Spent, he rested his bodyweight on Mako’s chest, slickening the two of them with cum and sweat. Out of habit, Mako wrapped his arms around his younger brother protectively. 

_And what will happen now?_ Mako chewed on his lip anxiously, wondering about the dynamics of their changed relationship. _Is this going to be okay? Are WE going to be okay? What is going to happen if we ever get out of here?_

Bolin, content as always to live in the moment, continued to press against his brother and rest. Soon after he rolled off, claiming a parting kiss as he curled comfortably around Mako’s side and laid his head on his older brother’s shoulder. Mako assumed the now familiar sleeping position, resting his head back and holding his younger brother tightly.


	5. Epilogue: Damaged

Eventually Korra did come to rescue them. It was a covert operation, just her and Naga, who tossed aside the guards like they were ragdolls and bust through the cell doors within moments. The avatar raised her eyebrows at the state of the brothers—naked, bruised, and bloody—but she said nothing, and her expression was unreadable. 

Weeks passed and life continued on. The brothers went back to probending and, eventually, Mako started dating Korra. Korra was the best possible antidote to Bolin; all angles, tall and lean, with only a slight pad of cushiness beneath her skin. Sure, he sometimes caught a tinge of earth smell on her, but Mako figured that must be a standard earthbender thing. He did know that everything else about her was perfect and she most certainly was not his brother. 

After the probending finals Bolin started to drink with increasing frequency. More and more often Mako had to find and carry him home, as he had the time when Bolin had first walked in on him and Korra kissing. And one night while he was putting a very drunk Bolin to bed it happened: Bolin leaned forward and pressed his lips to his mouth, grabbing at his brother’s chest frantically.

Mako disengaged him as quickly as possible, trying to ignore his brother’s hurt expression as he pushed him away. The firebender felt incredibly uncomfortable, especially when he acknowledged the tightness that had formed in his pants. More and more he spent the night on Air Temple Island to avoid Bolin, who had taken to “accidently” spooning with him in his cot after a long night of inebriation. 

It was a relief when Bolin moved out. Something had changed between them in the prison, and their relationship had been damaged. After a few years Bolin started dating a bright-eyed airbender named Opal, and Mako found it much easier to occasionally catch up with him on the telephone. 

Mako thinks of Bolin often—when he sees an emerald pair of green eyes, during any interaction with Tenzin’s younger children, or (most inappropriately) while he’s snuggled with Korra after sex. Eventually he tells her what happened in jail, but never reveals the details of his and Bolin’s voluntary relations. She comforts him in all the right ways and urges him to accept what has happened and to move on. 

Mako hopes that one day he might.


End file.
